The Romantic Ways Of HotStreak
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak and Virgil are on a date. Virgil contemplates on HotStreaks actions. Bad summary, cute story.


**Psycho Chan's Note: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters. I tend to forget to put these disclaimers on my stories…I asked Twitter Chan to put them on the stories but that never seems to get done. She is lazy…and I mean lazy. I still love her…though we are in trouble because I'm lazier than her…I can't even get up and walk the six feet to the fridge from this damn computer…I need a mini fridge…but that would mean I have to get up.**

**The Romantic ways of HotStreak**

**A young African American teenage boy, age eighteen, spends a little time of his night in jail, bailing out a certain red head out. The red head had started a fight in a bar. HotStreak and Virgil were on a date, and the older man was already pissed off. A few girls had thought Virgil was cute, had bought him a drink and started hitting on him. HotStreak sat next to his boyfriend, clenched fists and gritting teeth through a sneer of jealousy. Virgil had told him many many times before to control his temper. Control his jealousy. Control himself.**

**Francis did. They were only a couple of girls anyway. However, Virgil was bisexual and HotStreak often worried he would leave him for a girl. The twenty year old didn't have to worry about Virgil cheating on him, but Daisy had already tried to sink her claws into the hero before, and he knew that Virgil still liked Frieda. Some days the pyrokinetic knew Virgil would never leave him. However, other days, he wasn't so sure.**

**Anger had fumed in the gangster's short hair, that purple fog slowly raising from the red color, eyes momentarily flashing white. With a smile, Virgil had leaned over, kissing his man's flushed cheek. Two pairs of bright eyes lit up as he did so. Being polite, the girls smiled, saying their good byes. Watching the girls leave, HotStreak had felt pretty damn good. He was rewarded for keeping his anger. Hell, he'd have to control himself more often.**

**Francis was doing great, until a man who had saw the kiss decided to walk by and feel up his man. The red head didn't see the grope, but he saw Virgil's bright brown eyes light up in surprise, then the smirk on the other man. Beyond irate, HotStreak wiped that unforgivable smirk off that fucking moron with his burning fist.**

**The brunet man was sent back a few feet, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Watching the man get up and return for more, that's when Francis lost his cool. That's when threats were spit out with spite, followed by a mass of punches and even a bar stool. Like a domino effect, other young men jumped in, eager to try their hand at defeating Francis Stone, HotStreak.**

**Police were called shortly after, and soon they arrived to see the mess of fist and angry, drunken men. Francis being the only one sober as he is swarmed by the unprovoked morons. Virgil stood there on the side, and out of harms way, watching Francis beat the shit out of everybody that came near striking range. Just because a man with balls and no intelligence had felt him up. The mocha teen smiles to himself at the display of power Francis displayed. He couldn't help but note how violent this man actually **_**was**_** to be honest. HotStreak, who could manipulate fire, could basically burn down Dakota Fields without hesitation, and just move on to the next unsuspecting city. Static knows first hand just what this man was capable of. Yet, just last night, Virgil was held in his arms like a precious jewel being coveted. The rebel even nuzzled his raven hair, which was still damp with sweat.**

**Francis could easily break another's arm, going as far as killing them, and yet, when it came to Virgil, every touch is gentle and loving. Every kiss, every caress, every 'I love you' whispered…every ounce of good in HotStreak was for Virgil. And only him.**

**The police officer goes out back to get the red head, leaving Virgil in his thoughts. Only HotStreak could make violence romantic. Especially so since he was tasored to get under control. Looking up from the marble tile beneath his feet, the brown eyed boy sees his boyfriend, a bruise on his left cheek and a split lip. Virgil thought about his evening, which started out with a couple of drinks, to girls thinking they could convince the clean cut man into a threesome, to man feeling him up, to the police. After all, everyone knows the police are Francis's best friends. It took them over a half hour to detain the large man, only doing so by surging volts through him. With a smile, Virgil grabs his boyfriend's hand to walk home.**

**Over all, this was one of their better dates.**


End file.
